ღUPDATEღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: PLEASE READ! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR ALL OF MY FANFIC READERS!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry to say this but I'm not updating my stories for a **LONG** time, I have lost track and also motivation. So I'm gonna be planning **ALL** of them and write out **ALL** of the chapters and update them every week.

The fanfics I will be working on are:

 **'How Can I Forgive You?'**

 **'Mistaken Prey'**

 **'My New Life-Why?'**

 **'A Diabolik Prison'**

 **'Diabolik Wonderland'**

 **'AyaYui Collection'**

 **'Don't Mess with the Princess'**

 **'Student meets Singer'**

 **'The Story of Koneko Komori - REDONE'**

 **'The Vampire and her Servant'**

 **'Watching Yui's Life - Past'**

 **'Yurika Ankoku - Part 1′**

 **'Layla Arden'**

 **'My Angel'**

 **I'm also working on upcoming DL fanfics and also a Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover.**

I hope you can all bear with me on this, to be honest this is all on me, I should of planned all of my fanfics before I post them.

With that being said if **ANYONE** wants to give me ideas or work with me on **ANY** of these fanfics **(including my new ones)** then feel free to PM me.

See you~


	2. EXCISITNG PLOTS

**Diabolik Lovers**

 **HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU?**

Yui tried to escape from the Sakamaki's but got caught by Ayato, he then gave her a punishment she will never forget. Thankfully someone who is related to the Sakamaki's helps Yui escape. Yui now has to deal with what Ayato did to her which is kinda hard since they both made something which only lives with Yui. Will Ayato and the other vampires find her? Will Yui forgive him?

 **DIABOLIK WONDERLAND**

Yui was just having a nice peaceful time in the garden with her sister until she saw a rabbit in a waistcoat, following the rabbit led her to fall down a rabbit hole and into a new world. There's people with bunny ears, cat ears, tails and more! There's also a fearsome King who wants Yui for himself! What will happen to Yui as she tries to get back home? Read and find out!

 **WATCHING YUI'S LIFE-PAST**

The Sakamaki Brother's have woken up in an unknown room, it's revealed that a mysterious girl had kidnapped them and is forcing them…to watch videos of Yui's past? They will learn more about Yui and about the girl she is today! But, what they might find out will greatly shock them.

 **MISTAKEN PREY**

Yui, now a vampire, get's sick of the Sakamaki's and Mukami's bad treatment towards her and runs away from them, she runs into her old friends and make's arrangement's to live together. They track down Koneko and eventually save her. Four years later Yui has changed from looks to personality, everything is good, until Koneko goes missing. Yui will stop at nothing to save her.

 **MY NEW LIFE-WHY?**

Yui lives with her twin sister and her friends but isn't she suppose to be living with the Sakamakis, that's the problem because they are all murdered and now dead, no one knows how they died. Cordeila turns up, they fight for Yui and Cordeila is defeated and Cordeila joins their group and learns a new life and with KarlHeinz there's romance. Wait the Sakamakis are alive now!

 **A DIABOLIK PRISON**

Yui is sent to a prison after killing her father, her cell is on floor -1 where she has to live with her new cell mates who are all brothers. As Yui begins to live with them, a certain brother makes her life interesting from now one. Will she fall for him? Will he fall for her? Will love blossom in a prison? Read and find out! Story is better then summary! AYAYUI!

 **AYAYUI COLLECTION**

A collection of AyaYui chapters, this will contain fluff, sexy, angst and more!

 **DON'T MESS WITH THE PRINCESS**

Ayayui version of 'Don't Mess with the Kid' by Freedom and Hope! Don't mess with the princess cause she's more then you think, something Hana finds out while being Ayato's new secretary.

 **STUDENT MEETS SINGER**

Yui Komori is a normal collage student who works in a sweet cafe, suddenly a boy named Ayato Sakamaki, who is a famous singer, comes into her life. What will happen to Yui as fangirls get jealous? Why is Ayato fascinated by her? Read and find out! Ayato/Yui Shu/OC Reiji/OC Laito/OC Kanato/OC Subaru/OC

 **THE STORY OF KONEKO KOMORI - REDONE!**

[REDONE!] Koneko Komori has been separated from her sister Yui Komori when their father moved to Europe for work, now she's living in a posh mansion with a handsome guy named Richter Sakamaki but he is not what he seems, in fact he's a vampire and he becomes a little to close for Koneko's liking. How will Koneko deal blood sucking and pain? Richter/OC

 **THE VAMPIRE AND HER SERVANT**

Yui is kidnapped by a female vampire by the Sakamaki's, she thought that she was free but was proven wrong. The women takes her and makes Yui become her servant. While being forced to do things Yui can't help for feel something for the women, does the women struggle with the same thing? Of course she does. How will they cope with their feelings when they are being targeted? [YURI!]

* * *

 **Naruto**

 **YURIKA ANKOKU - PART 1**

Yurika Ankoku is a normal ninja, when young she befriend Naruto and now she and her other friends are now graduating school. What missions and decisions will lie ahead of Yurika? Will she be able to protect her friends and family? Will she make new friends? And what is it that she fears? Read and find out!

* * *

 **Teen Titans**

 **LAYLA ARDEN**

Layla Arden is the youngest daughter of Trigon, be brought up by him she wants to rule worlds and make people feel pain. As she and her brothers plan to take over Earth Trigon lets Layla experience life there, however she must make a certain someone's life more exciting.

* * *

 **Uta no prince-sama**

 **MY ANGEL**

Tora Hayashi is a normal collage student, her mother is a fashion designer and her father owns the business. Tora is a girl who loves to draw but her mother uses her drawings without credit and permission and put's it on her clothes much to Tora's annoyance. However she soon meets a man, an idol, who will change her world.

* * *

 **A/N: So these are the existing fanfics that I will be working on, I have uploaded this incase anyone wants to helps me(give advise) or work with me on them**


	3. UPCOMING

**Diabolik Lovers**

 **THE KOMORI SISTERS**

Yui and her twin sister Koneko have to live with six attractive boys because there father moves away to Europe for work, but the boys aren't normal, they're vampires! Yui and Koneko's lives change as they become their prey but no matter what they will stay by each other's side, they have a bond which no one, not even the vampires, can break.

 **THE TEACHER AND THE STUDENT**

Yui Komori is an average high school student with beautiful looks, she pays no attention to her appearance and focus on her personality which is kind, innocent and pure. But, like any other girls in the school she has fallen foe her P.E teacher Ayato Sakamaki who in fact is only one year older then her. But because love between a teacher and student id forbidden she keeps her feelings inside, however, it is not easy when Ayato is a flirt. Will her love shout out?

 **JEALOUSLY**

Yui's childhood friends comes to live with her and the Sakamaki's after his father got into an accident, he is sent there by KarlHeinz and the two friends are overjoyed to see each other, but there's just one thing. He was Yui's first boyfriend! How will the Sakamaki's deal with love starting to blossom between the two? Well Ayato Sakamaki is going to deal with it his way, by trying to make Yui fall for him.

 **THE WANNABE BRIDE**

A vampire named Misaki Suzuki turns up at the Sakamaki household claiming to be Ayato fiance, the triplets know a lot about her since she used to hang out with them when they were children. By KarlHeinz demand Misaki stays with the Sakamaki's and is to marry Ayato, none of the vampire and Yui take this lightly since she is bossy, annoying and rude. Misaki is filled with jealously as she finds Yui and Ayato having a close bond and so tries to break the two apart. Will she succeed?

* * *

 **A/N: These are the upcoming fanfics, again if you wanna help me work on one (or some) then feel free to PM me**


	4. Update 1

Hey guys! So I'm currently working on 'Don't Mess with the Princess with **voilet167** , it's going super great! We're having fun with the good and bad :) After that I think we're working on 'Singer meets Student' (which **animehikaru2003** wants to work on too, that is completely fine ^^). after that I'm not quite sure but I really wanna work on 'Mistaken Prey' (I have good ideas with parts of the story, it'd just making it get to them parts is hard).

I kind of have an idea where 'How Can I Forgive You?' is going, I also wanna work hard on Koneko's story.

I'm having a few crossover ideas like Diabolik Lovers/Owari no Seraph and Diabolik Lovers/Teen Titans. I also have an idea for a Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover (I mean who doesn't want that?)

So, the ones that have my current attention are:

 **Don't Mess with the Princess**

 **Singer meets Student**

 **How Can I Forgive You?**

 **Mistaken Prey**

Me and **voilet167** are working hard on 'Don't Mess with the Princess', we're currently on chapter 6 ^^.

I'm sorry that it is taking a long time but we wanna make it as perfect as possible, I hope you can deal with our time.

 **See You**.


	5. MARVEL STORY!

**HELLO!**

So I am working on **ANOTHER** story **BUT** it has nothing to do with anime! Instead I am writing a Marvel fanfic about my new OC, she is set to be in the Avengers Universe. I will be writing her in some movies like Avengers, Avengers 2, Captain America Winter Soldier and Civil War. She is not being paired with anyone YET.

A lot of the Marvel characters will be in the fanfics of course so I'll enjoy writing their scenes and reactions. After I've written her story and her part in the movies I was thinking of doing a normal fanfic of what goes on in where she and the other Avengers live, Bucky will also be in that one. Yeah after watching Civil War I've fallen for him ^^

Anyway if any Marvel fans would like to give me some tips for the story/characters then fell free to message me or leave a review.

Hope your well ^^

 **See You.**


	6. ANOTHER ACCOUNT

**HELLO!**

 **I'm making a new ff account to put all my marvel and dc stories on, it is called 'Saricess'.**

 **Just wanted to let you know ^^**


End file.
